venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
VenturianTale Quiz: Which Venturian Tale sibling are you?
On theOtaku.com, there was a quiz for VenturianTale on it. Check it out! Tell us in the Comments who you got! Completion When you complete the quiz you will get one of the following: 3653_VenturianTale.jpg|You're Venturian Tale! 3653_ImmortalKyodai.jpg|You're Immortal Kyodai! 3653_HomelessGoomba.jpg|You're Homeless Goomba! 3653_BethanyFrye.jpg|You're Bethany Frye! The one you get is what you are! Quiz Current Male or Female? (Don't worry you still have a chance to get a different gender person) * Male * Female * Bird Who's your favortie out of all of them? * Venturian Tale * Bethany Frye * Homeless Goomba * Immortal kyodai * I love them all! What's or what was your favorite Let's play series * Skyrim! * Roblox! * Minecraft! * Gmod! * I don't have a favorite What's your favorite (or at least the one you like) color? * Blue * Purple * Green * Grey Who's your favorite Acachalla family member? * Papa Acachalla * Gertrude * Sally * Billy * Spencer * Chump Kazooie * Maddie-friend (I don't care if she isn't part of the family she's still my fav) * The bird * I love them all! Which of these Disney characters do you think is the most similar or fairly similar to you? (someone will get this refrence) * Simba (the lion king) * Merida (Brave) * Vinny (Atlantis the lost empire) * Jane (tarzan) Have you ever made a BAD IDEA? * Yeah -3-" * NEVAH! I is 2 swaggalicious fo dat! * Maybe...>-> Stalker This is the last question. What are are you going to do after this? * Watch a whole season of Doctor Who, maybe a little bit of Firefly. * I don't care... CUZ IMMA BURD * Imma draw * Do what I always do, DUH! * ummm, I'm not sure. Older Male or female ( or Papa Acachalla ) *Male * Female *Cause Ima Bird * papa acachala Who's your favorite out of all of them? *Venturian *Bethany Frye *Homeless Goomba *Immortal Kyodai *I love them all! What is or what was your favorite Let's play series? *Skyrim * Roblox *Minecraft *Gmod * Fallout *I don't have a favorite What's your favorite (or at least the one you like) color? *Blue *Purple *Green *Grey * Red (like blood stab stab stab) * PUKE YELLAH Who's your favorite Acachalla RP Character? *Papa Acachalla *Gertrude *Sally *Billy *Spencer (A.K.A. The mighty spence) *Chump Kuzooie *Maddie Friend *The bird * Sue *I love them all! Which of these Disney characters do you think is the most similar or fairly similar to you? (someone will get this refrence) *Simba (Lion King) *Merida (Brave) *Vinny (Atlantis The Lost Empire) *Jane (Tarzan) Have you done anything bad? *Yeah -3-' *NEVAH! I is 2 swaggilicious fo dat! *Maybe...>-> Stalker * Pshh no........ Okay yeah What are you gonna do after this? * Do what I always do, DUH! *Adventure! *I don't care, 'cause Iima BIRD *Imma draw *ummm, i'm not sure * I'm gonna get myself some wood! SPOILER ALERT!! The follwing are Spoilers, you can either cheat or check this out after you taken the test. Venturian Tale Answers *Male or Female? Male *Who's your favorite? Venturian *What is your favorite Let's Play series? Skyrim *Which color do you perfer? Blue *Who's your favorite Acachalla Family Member? Papa Acachalla and Spencer *Which Disney character are you like the most? Simba *Have you ever made a bad Idea? NEVAH! I is 2 swaggilicious fo dat! *What will you do after this? Do what I always do, DUH! Immortal Kyodai Answers *Male or Female? Bird and Female *Who's your favorite? Immortal Kyodai *What is your favorite Let's Play series? Minecraft *Which color do you perfer? Purple *Who's your favorite Acachalla Family Member? Sally and The bird *Which Disney character are you like the most? Jane *Have you ever made a bad idea? Yeah -3-" *What will you do after this? I don't care... CUZ I'M A BIRD Homeless Goomba Answers *Male or Female? Male *Who's your favorite? Homeless Goomba *What is your favorite Let's Play series? Minecraft and GMod *Which color do you perfer? Grey *Who's your favorite Acachalla Family Member? Billy *Which Disney character are you like the most? Vinny *Have you ever made a bad idea? Yeah -3-" *What will you do after this? ummm, i'm not sure Bethany Frye Answers *Male or Female? Female *Who's your favorite? Bethany Frye *What is your favorite Let's Play series? Roblox *Which color do you perfer? Green *Who's your favorite Acachalla Family Member? Gertrude, Chump Kazooie, and Maddie Friend *Which Disney character are you like the most? Merida *Have you ever made a bad idea? Maybe...>-> Stalker *What will you do after this? Imma draw For the real quiz! Click the link at the top of the page! Sharing your Results deviantART You can advertise the quiz and what character you won on the quiz on your user page of deviantART. It is quite simple, for people who know how to work "fan buttons" this won't be a problem for you. deviantART Tutorial #Complete the test #Look below the photo and you will see a category called "Share this Quiz Result" #Go to the text that says "Result Image HTML" #Copy the following in the box next to the text. #Paste it to your deviantID Bio. #You're done! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fan Page Category:Jordan Frye Category:Cierra Frye Category:Isaac Frye Category:Bethany Frye Category:Frye cook